


Danza Oscura

by CreativeKrissy



Series: ~CK After Dark~ [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerialist Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKrissy/pseuds/CreativeKrissy
Summary: One night to experience something different and to get ones mind off work, Shiro brought Keith to the night club: Altea and Keith hasn’t stopped visiting ever since. Grown fond of the dancer: “Taylor”, giving away real names is a rule breaker.One night, Keith finally requests a solo act from Taylor.





	Danza Oscura

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no smut but more leaning towards sexual tension for viewers sense~
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

"Altea" is the name of the private but most intimate night club in all of Plat City. Mixtures of different galactic species and humanity. It is always for the sake of awakening their deepest desires through aesthetic senses and that could almost mean anything. Anything at all that is related to all five senses. Within the main stage floor, booths and bar, all can watch special performances for aesthetic pleasure. The dances are mesmerizing while enjoyed with the house beverage special.

Keith Kogane has been here for a couple of months. The current theme is called Modern Black due to the dramatic solid colour plastered on every single furniture and cloth used in Altea. His coworker, Takashi Shirogane, is the one responsible for bringing him here. The Galaxy Garrison takes quite a toll on the mentality and Keith couldn't deal with it all. Life of soldiers with no duty can be quite a bore and often leads the both of them into nothing but teaching education. The edge of depression began to creep in his sleep that caused insomnia and Shiro has noticed. One night indulging of their beverages and certified escorts should have been enough but Keith developed a favourite employee.

"Keith Kogane. I heard you made a special request for tonight?" That is the one of the silk dancers, Allura. She is what GC calls an "Altean". Ironic because the owner is from the same planet and thought the title of this place was perfect. Her accent is beautiful and ever flowing, just like silk. It's odd but suits her so well. Her partner in crime and another Altean: Romelle, performs the aerial hoop of this entire building. Together, they bring in quite a huge crowd.

This is how Coran , the owner, managed to keep things interesting. People came to lose their senses with company of others and artistic differences. The human anatomy is quite popular in dances or themed performances. Occasional DJ events to dance in pure ambience. Even huge private cocktail parties but not the wedding or getting together kind. These always included a shroud of mystery in masks and formal fashion. Having to mention the public appeal, VIP is way different.

"C'mon Allura, What happened to confidentiality?" Keith may have blushed by the mention but he was far beyond familiarity with Coran and some of the employees. 

Tonight is the first time Keith will request a VIP session with Taylor. It's not his real name due to policy and privacy outside of Altea. He never bothered to ask for it and actually preferred it this way so things can continue to be interesting. Taylor is part of assistance in performances. Information came to surface about his solo acts being a way better experience alone in the VIP rooms upstairs. Taylor specializes in a mixture of "physical and auditory senses" from the VIP themes in category selection. At first, Keith may have thought something sexual related in his imagination. He's more interested in what Taylor is capable of, from watching his aerial silks and partnering in dances. With a slim built body like his, what else can he be capable of that requires privacy?

"Relax, Keith. I've auditioned Taylor's speciality once and I believe you're in for a treat." Allura's voice echoes into a hum before she walks away.

Keith eyes her towards the stage before sighing to himself, tilting his head back to stare up at the blue lights. He is in a cornered booth and this time, Shiro didn't accompany him to Altea. Nope, he decided to come alone for such a special occasion. By memory, Keith can recall all the individual interactions between himself and Taylor. 

In the beginning, Taylor was stoic when he approached Keith as his server for the night. There was this special charisma he held when talking to others. Like a beautiful sunset sculpted into this beautiful but masculine young man. They are the same age by the looks of it but Keith can't help but admire his looks at first glance. Then eventually, Taylor felt comfortable enough to accompany Keith at his table and would ask him to observe his performances on stage. Weird to begin with but sooner or later, Keith appreciates the need for his eyes to stay focus at Taylor's request. Mainly for the sight of it all. Aside from performances, the magnetic atmosphere has always been heavy between them and are always finding each other first once Keith arrives for the evening. The synthetic choice of tracks always compliment the movement of Taylor's body. 

From one of those nights, Keith can remember like it just happened. Slowly, he will kneel down to layout his posture in what the yoga culture calls Sleeping Pidgeon Pose. To Keith's surprise, he can see the stretched muscles outline themselves. Each breath brings a wave of his back to rise and fall gently. After a moment, he rises to his stance once without any falter, like there's no such thing as air pops in his joints. With one arm reaching outward and one leg, rising up from behind, he performs the Lord Of The Dance pose next. Whenever Taylor performs a certain pose, his stillness always follows a beat of the track in the background. This is to trick the mind into believing that visually, Keith is watching some type of private dance without the dancing. Instead he focuses on the priority which is to memorize every angle, outline, and sight of that wonderful flexible body. Alone it can bring so much to the imagination but Keith is too curious to turn away. He just wants to remember all the details for private moments back home. Taylor would also contort from a handstand and lowers himself onto both forearms before leaning one leg after the other into another pose, called Upward Facing Two-Foot Staff Pose. It is an unbelievable sight to see. Taylor doesn't stay in that pose for long either, Keith is quick to remember it all before he reverses back into a handstand again. Those muscles are definitely not just for show after all. . .

—"Bet you didn't know, that you look rather manly when you flex your neck like that."

Keith comes back to reality and his eyes widen when he realizes that someone is watching him. It's even more embarrassing that it's Taylor himself who is smirking at his behaviour. 

"Whose flexing? I'm just anxious." Keith sighs in irritation and looks away from the blue ocean gaze.

Taylor smiles and decides to sit down, leaning on the table top while staring further at Keith's crimson shaded face. "Enlighten me, Mullet." Keith dislikes the nickname. For some odd reason, Taylor is obsessed with his hairstyle. Not that there is a hairstyle, Keith just doesn't believe in styling any hair on his body. 

"Think it's pretty obvious." Keith shakes off the nerves and turns to stare at Taylor. Little does he know, Taylor loves to lose himself in Keith's galaxy mixture of lavender eye colour. 

"Always beating around the bush." Taylor sighs and turns to look at the main stage where a group of young women dance with a singer. The music sounds like an upbeat jazz combined in synth pop. 

While he watches the stage, Keith takes in every detail of his attire. Loose but thin long sleeved and black shirt which complimented the outline of his upper body. A combination to his plain black dress pants. Black is the colours of the servers to blend with the crowd as the colourful performances are more emphasized to stand out. Plain dress shoes are included but one thing that stood out the most for Keith was a silver piercing on the left ear among the helix and occasional ring jewelry on his fingers. 

Again, Taylor catches Keith in the act of admiring his looks. He finds it amusing and cute. Keith looks away again. "Should be something special tonight," Taylor spoke as he stood up from the table. 

"Pardon?" He didn't know what Taylor meant by that specifically. It could mean anything at this point because tonight brought in a huge crowd for the singing performances. Almost felt like a burlesque to Keith. Taylor shakes his head and winks at Keith before leaving the table, "See you in a bit."

———

After a catching numbers about City lights and unrequited love, Keith receives affirmation to head upstairs towards the VIP section. Romelle escorts the young man through the stairway and turned onto a balcony hallway view of the main stage until they reach another set of hallways, filled with a row of doors. As they pass the random doors, Keith can't hear anything. Must all be sound proof. The silence actually clogs his ears with that odd uncomfortable ring. All he can hear is their footsteps and rummage of clothing as they walk. 

Once they reach one door labeled 23, Romelle knocks on the door. "Enjoy your session, Keith." She smiles and walks away from the door. 

He watches her walk away until the door clicks open to reveal Taylor, dressed in something more appealing to the eye. The room is a dark red  and dimmed for a comfortable ambience. There are cushions in the corners, like a floor couch and carpeted on the floor. Even handle bars and hooks in odd places.

"Hey, Keith." Taylor stands behind the door and widens the entrance for Keith to walk into the room. Not exactly what Keith imagined in the middle of a room was a cushioned stool. 

He gulps before turning around to look at Taylor —"Do I get to know what's going to happen?"—,who is closing the door and locks it. Taylor seems to be dressed spandex leggings, which outline the right curves of his muscles and bones, his shirt is still the same but hanging off one shoulder and a peek of a tank top underneath. Looks comfortable for an acrobat.

"Well, your time hasn't officially started. We need to go over some ground rules first." He guides Keith to the stool in the middle of the red dimmed room. "Number one: My physical category consists of blindfolds and occasional silence, meaning ear plugs. You are not to remove either unless I physically guide your hands to your blindfold and earplugs to initiate that it's okay to remove them."

Keith stares at him for a little bit before moving his eyesight down to the stool. "Okay."

Taylor smiles and gestures for Keith to sit down, "Number two: Physical contact is only to stimulate your physical senses and become widely aware of your surroundings. If silence is uncomfortable, you may say the word 'noise' for me to remove the earplugs but that's only if you agree to it."

"R-right..." this is a little more harder to handle mentally. However, Keith is not a quitter and refuses to step down from something that is deeply intriguing to explore.

"And number three: Often, you'll be moved around the room for a more flexible experience and you get to choose an extra sense to explore, should you obey all three rules. Smell doesn't count unfortunately." 

With that, Taylor's smile widens to a smirk. Keith meets with his eyes to see if there's any hint of a joke behind those rules. There is nothing to see but an eager glare. It's not obvious in expression but if those eyes could talk, Keith is sure to hear something dominant in that moment. 

"Alright then... I agree to the blindfold and silence." Keith clears his throat and returns to staring down at the stool.

"Perfect." 

Keith is requested to sit down as Taylor begins to circle around him and not taking his eyes off him, as if stalking prey. "I want you to remember how I moved in my performances. The movements and beats. Anything that entranced you and hold onto the image." He stands behind Keith, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "My goal is to make you feel what you just saw."

Oh, that could mean so many things from one sentence. Focus, Keith!

Keith nods. Taylor then brings himself to gather the blindfold and earplugs. After he blindfolds Keith, there needs to be a reminder. "Remember the rules and in order for any of this to work, you need to comply and follow my guidance. Alright?" Keith nods and receives the earplugs.

———

It is natural for the mind to wonder through all processed thoughts of the day. Keith can't see anything of the enhanced darkness but can feel a rhythmic bass pulsing through the soles of his feet. There must be some sort of music playing. All that can be heard is his own breathing and any clench muscle in the jaw or gulp of the throat. There is not physical contact yet but the anxiety to anticipate any sort of physical touch causes his body to tense. For a few seconds, Keith swears he can feel a swift current of air brush past his neck and fringes of his hair. He can hear his breath hitch for the moment. His heart races a little but takes a deep breath to remain himself calm.

Taylor can see the anxiety build up just by moving around the room. From a small compartment near the doorway, he pulls out a hand lotion enriched with lavender scents to smooth out the skin of his hands and arms. Judging by the lift of Keith's head, he can depict that the calming fragrance reached his nose. He smiles while Keith starts to use a breathing technique. It's possible that Taylor can be a bit dramatic and artistic with music but it helps create the atmosphere.

Soon, he stands in front of Keith and observes the slow pace of breathing in his shoulders and chest. A clue that he's beginning to reach a peak of blind and physical senses. Finally, Taylor moves both of his wrists inward to gently touch Keith's temples with the opposite side of his palms. He gasps from the touch and Taylor feels rewarded as his hands are now moving downward to the smooth edge of the jawline. His fingers lace down the neck and along the shoulder lines. Keith can only assume by touch that Taylor is favouring his skin in some way. The gentle touch communicates a safety precaution that helps him relax. 

By the mind, he could assume that this isn't Taylor at all. That someone else is touching him this way. If it weren't for the occasional hands touching each other, Keith wouldn't be able to tell the difference. His observation serves him well by memory. He can recall the length of his fingers and exact bone structure, there is also the small detail of his pinky finger which would often, and always, slightly graze anything Taylor touches. Even if it's a glass cup.

Taylor guides his hands down the arm lengths until he reaches Keith's hands and caresses the surface before gently sliding more to grasp into a hand hold. He hopes by this gesture that Keith would stand up. Which he does. Taylor would let go of his hands so he may remove the stool from the middle of the room. Keith can follow the thumps of Taylor's footsteps until the rhythm of music is enhanced to out beat the steps. As told by touch, Keith remains still as he stands in the middle of the room. Tilting his head down, he wonders what the next form of contact would feel like. He doesn't expect a breath of hot air coaxed at the nape of his neck followed by a set of hands creeping along the outline of his hips through the clothing. 

Such a surprise by touch, Keith hitched his breathing again and can't help but react in a way that tilts his head up and exposes his jugular. Taylor isn't going to make contact at the neck but loves the view of his neck from behind. He admires every twitch underneath the skin yet starting to wonder if all of this was such a good idea. Removing his hands from the hip and quickly turning the volume of the music down, Taylor repositions himself to stand in front of Keith, lifting his hands until they reach the ears. Taking this as a sign, Keith removes the earplugs.

"How you feeling?" Taylor needed to ask his special customer.

Keith quickly bites his lip and turns his head towards the flow of music in the background. A cover of Depeche Mode wasn't a bad choice. "Intense but curious..." 

Taylor chuckles and removes the earplugs from Keith's hand. "Good. Normally, people would just never mind the earplugs at all and skip to the touching."— he shrugs—"Not that it matters, as long as they obeyed the rules but I'm glad you did. So, we can officially start."

"Wait— that wasn't the beginning?" Keith asked in disbelief as Taylor watched his brows knit together. 

Another chuckle earned. Taylor suddenly intertwines his fingers with Keith's and lures him to a particular area of the room. Towards a wall and guided to lean against the surface. 

"Remember to trust me, Mullet." He whispers as he lifts both hands up and above Keith's head. 

The remark of the nickname caused Keith to smirk a little but it wasn't out of amusement, you could definitely see the annoyance curved into his eyebrow movements. Keith can feel a handle bar above him and Taylor requests that he holds onto it tightly. Then he is instructed to lean the weight of his body downward against the wall which causes Keith to feel the stretch of his own muscles. The sounds of his breathing can't be heard up close anymore but are now turning into pants, feeling the tingling sensation of chills fall like water from his biceps all the way down and slithering to his lower back.

"Should you feel uncomfortable, tell me." Taylor starts with his index finger pointing on Keith's forehead then gently gliding it down along the entire middle of his upper body. When his finger rubbed passed his lips, Keith fought back an urge to react. The bits of physical contact is so intense alone that he is eager to know what kind of expression Taylor has. That want of curiosity is hard to keep at bay as his hands become more prone to explore angles of the body. 

"Th-that's new..." Keith's swallows back a small pool of saliva inside his mouth. 

"Is it?" Taylor suddenly broadens the touch grasp each side of Keith's hips again, rubbing his thumbs along the hipbone. It caused Keith to lift his shoulders with a slight arch and mixed of a panted gasp. 

"Tease." 

He smiles at the word. From Taylor's point of view, he is also trying hard to keep a professional composure while using his hands to explore the physical sense. He's not open about his interests but can often be loud with his thoughts in the moment. "Off the record, Mullet. It's nice not to be seen for a change while enjoying myself." 

This is intriguing. "I've never known you to be so shy?" Keith asks out of curiously, otherwise why else would someone open up to him like that? Also by fact, that it's Taylor who admitted he is enjoying the freedom to explore Keith.

"I've had my eyes on you for a while." His hands firmly slide up the sides of Keith's torso and eventually slide over his toned chest. Clearly, GC does him very well astounding exercises that benefit his body. "Yet, you could of just asked me out on a date."

Keith bites back a groan, trying to keep things off the sexual level. "I like who you are."

"As an aerial entertainer and private dancer?" His body presses against Keith while his hands continue slide up on each arm until they reach the wrists. "Sounds more like a perverted crush."

—"You know that's not what I mean." Keith's tone is stern. 

—"Tell me, then." Taylor hushes his volume near his earlobes. 

With the lack of social skills, Keith can't see any sort of discomfort or emotion played on his face to know if his honesty will offend. There's no fear when it comes to Taylor. Just an urge to know him behind all the persona's he creates for himself. 

"You're more yourself around me than you are with anyone else." Keith is still relaxed. He felt Taylor tense a little and imagines that he is staring him down at the moment. "You smile just like your stories about back home with your family. I've seen you put up a barrier of personal space but with me and yet you're so trusting and relaxed after all this time. That is the most honesty I've ever seen of you."

Taylor smiles at this observation. Subtly he did always wished that someone would catch onto the loneliness built inside his heart. Work was work and there was no room to be more than that during hours. Coran and the girls were the closest he could have for a family. With that, he grasps onto Keith's hands and tugs them away from the handle bar. On an honest note, Keith is glad to feel the endorphins of putting his upper body's muscles to rest. He didn't expect Taylor to wrap his arms around his waist though. This feels like crossing past the limits of Altea's customs.

Continuing with the session, he whispers against Keith's ear. "Now I want you to pay attention to my breathing and pulses. Feel what it's really like to have me in your arms." The gentle tone causes Keith to take a deep breath and carefully embrace Taylor but keeps a firm hold with his hands along his back. 

The music continues to play in the background but Keith adjusts his head to a tilt so he can properly pay attention to a pulse. It's beating fast. His breathing is rugged and failing to relax. Eventually, he can feel Taylor relax and lean more into the contact for personal comfort. They stay like this for a while. Listening to each other breathe to a point it all beats at the exact same time. For Keith, the darkness is welcoming and for Taylor, the light is inviting. Even though this is his session alone, Keith takes this opportunity to add more detail.

"Right now, I can't see you but I can smell you and make out your appearance. Every single detail is etched into memory and the feel of you is so assuring of your warmth. I just can't see what face you make to guess anything..."

"Hmm... not sure if I want my crush to see me naked." Taylor suddenly lifts his nose to caress against his collarbone, behaving like some feline marking their territory.

"If I can't see you,"—Keith lets go of Taylor to softly grab hold of his chin by the right hand. It surprises the entertainer because he would need sight for sure to see where his jaw was, right?—"Let me feel you?"

The question is innocent and raw. Taylor only nods and that's all Keith needs to step away from any contact. This is so out of the ordinary for Taylor but he's anxious to see how well Keith knows him. Appearance, or at least every physical aspect, should be difficult to remember. Little does Taylor know, Keith's hearing senses are so heightened that he can hear every breath from his nose. The exact distance he is able to recall how many feet or centimetres he is physically close to Taylor. Keith has photographic memory. It's observed that Keith knows where to go and that is behind Taylor, standing chest to back and grazing his fingers along the arms. It's impressive.

"There is no way, you know where I am just by sound." Taylor decides to indulge by this new approach and allow Keith to feel up his arms while lifting them above and on top of his head.

Keith reaches a hand and guides it to reach behind Keith's head. "You'd be surprised at how much you fill my mind alone."—it's spoken in such a low tone that Taylor shivers from it—"I know all of your behavioural patterns and what makes you tick. Just from observing you this whole time."

He's not sure why but Keith guides Taylor's hand to caress himself as it slides down along the abdomen. Then the motion changes to rest against his rib cage. "I know that this is your favourite place to be touched and to be seen during your performances." The hand is guided down once more towards his right thigh next. "This, is where your pride often shows. This is where you never falter to anyone who doubts who you are and what you're capable of."

Taylor might as well be the one with a blindfold. Even though the explanation is vague he understands what Keith is talking about. He refers to his body language when reacting or communicating his thoughts. He's not open about those. He won't say things that are deep down. He also didn't know that Keith could see right through him just by observing his actions. Yes. With that blindfold, Taylor might as well be naked and exposed for Keith to tell all details of hidden secrets. 

Another whisper lures the endorphins behind his ears as Keith speaks, "The only thing I don't know, is your name."

Taylor tilts his head back to lay on Keith's shoulder. "Ah, yes. My name." 

A beep can be heard from Keith's jacket. It must of been a text from Shiro. With a sigh, Taylor turns around and begins to untie the blindfold. He can see that Keith's eyes are still closed and slowly open to adjust to the dim light of the room. First image he focuses on is Taylor.

With a smirk he reaches up to slide some hair strands behind Keith's ear. "Stick around. Maybe you'll finally know."

———

After Keith leaves to join the crowd on the main level, Taylor gives himself a moment to have a breather. He heads outside for some fresh air in the alley out back. As soon as the metal door slams shut, he immediately drops against the wall and slides to a squat. His hands cover his face as he groans before running the fingers through his hair. Keith is fucking amazing. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Taylor growls to himself as he bites his right knuckle. Not enough to create pain just to knaw with frustration.

No, no, no. No. It wasn't suppose to be this easy. So easy! Keith wasn't suppose to learn about him like that. Taylor realized the moment he spoke about his pride and showed the familiar parts of his own body that would react for him. He realized that Keith can see through him like clear glass. 

Taylor felt emotional. Not upset but conflicted. The world is full of weirdos and people disoriented by pleasures. No one would ever figure him out that way. Keith is a man of action obviously. Words aren't his strong point but get along just fine to bluntly say things like they physically are. And that was the problem. He chuckled to himself and stood up again. 

Altea was suppose to be shrouded in mystery. It was suppose to give him sanctuary for a part of him he prefers to hide in public. No hearts will be worn on their sleeves in this place. Instead, all shall receive the truth and honesty from him. Nothing more and no favouritism. No fake personalities to please others. It's mind blowing that one individual could figure him out by just paying extra close attention.

Taylor blushes from this sudden thought. It helped him realize that Keith is deeply into him. He's paying attention to get to know him since Taylor chooses not to open up. That's incredible. Maybe some will disregard and call it creepy. Annoying. Lucky for Keith, Taylor is so into him too. 

———

Keith waits outside for Taylor, who comes running with his duffel bag. "My place or yours?" He asks with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> https://creativekrissy.tumblr.com/post/185025542494/the-cover-for-my-one-shot-on-wattpad-ao3 
> 
> ^^^  
> The cover artwork I made for this~


End file.
